White Drug
by twitch and spaz
Summary: OneShot. A misunderstanding, a mistake...that's all it was. But now, she was gone and all that was left is a ripped wedding veil on the ground. NaruHina


**White Drug**

**General disclaimer applies. This is very long – it just came out that way. Prepare yourself for some fluff and…sappiness. **

**One-Shot**

A white, ripped veil quivered in the muddy puddle where it rested. Rain was beating down on the silky cloth, the once pure white of the wedding garment turning into a soiled brown color as my blue eyes gazed down at it.

I paid no heed to the rain dripping down my blond spikes, soaking my expensive black suit.

I closed my eyes and sighed slowly, feeling the inner turmoil, panic, and utter guilt welling up inside as it builds and builds… What have I done? I've…really messed things up this time…

_She was crying. I made her cry. _

I opened my eyes mournfully and looked over my shoulder at the tons of pairs of eyes that stared at me, some in shock, others in anger, and most in just plain awe at what had just happened to their Hokage.

I fisted my hands and bowed my head. Could I blame them, really? After all, it wasn't everyday that the bride of the Hokage runs out before our wedding was about to commence. No. The only blame was on me. It's my fault this happened. It's my fault she ran away. God, why did she have to overhear? It was a misunderstanding! Damn it…it can't end like this…

But she said she never wanted to see me again.

My heart thudded in my ears like a pounding drum at that thought. I took in a deep breath, trying in vain to calm myself as my first instinct was to run with all the speed and strength I had after her. _But I can't – the way she looked that would only upset her more. _Still, I can't just let her think on this for too long! I can't!

_Hinata-chan…_

I stiffened when I heard the sound of approaching footsteps and quickly disappeared in a wisp of smoke before my teammates could reach me.

* * *

The reason I first noticed Hinata is the reason why she ran away on the day of our wedding.

It had been a normal day for me. Well, as normal as ever. I had just gotten back from a B rank mission with team 7 and the mission – of course – had been a success. And I was free from another lecture with Tsunade-baa-chan on how to be Hokage that she was constantly giving me because she had a double shift at the hospital. Even though I understand her seriousness about the topic since I was going before the council with the proposal in about five months, I still can't see why she has to prep me every single day about it. I know what to say already!

I had just been lounging on the couch that Sakura insist I replace (I really didn't see what the problem with it was – it only had a few holes!) when a knock came on my door.

I blinked for a moment. _I'm not expecting anybody…_ Shrugging, I reasoned it must have been Sasuke-teme. Maybe he and Sakura-chan got into another fight and he was itching for a spar to calm down…that was usually the case. I stood, cracking my knuckles as I made my way over to the door and opened it.

My eyes widened and my jaw probably dropped a few feet when I saw Hyuga Hiashi standing there, his aura of calm indifference all about him as he stood on my doorstep in a stiff, regal manner.

"W-What?!" I stuttered, half yelling as I gaped at the Hyuga monarch.

His stern eyes narrowed, "Is that how you always greet your guests, Uzumaki?"

I shut my mouth quickly and shook my head, "N…No. I just wasn't expecting you…at all." I added, curious and kind of wary as to what the head of the Hyuga clan would want with me.

Hiashi nodded, "Yes. I am aware that I haven't made a proper appointment. However, with your unsteady schedule, one can only presume that a scheduled appointment wouldn't have worked out anyway." He inclined his head inside, "May I come in or am I suspected to continue the matter I wish to discuss with you outside?"

"Huh? – Oh!" I moved away from the door as he in turn nodded swiftly to me, striding inside my small apartment.

I closed the door dubiously and followed him into the living room where I gestured him to sit on the same couch I had been on moments ago. I frowned at the sight of Hyuga Hiashi sitting properly on a couch that was littered in holes and moth-bites.

_Maybe Sakura-chan's right…_

I sat down across from him on the matching armchair, waiting for him to speak. _This…is really surreal. _Strike that – seriously weird! What the hell could he possibly want to talk about with me?

Hiashi cleared his throat, folding his hands in front of himself as he regarded me coolly. "Uzumaki, I have had the knowledge for quite some time that you are a candidate for becoming the next Hokage?"

I straightened, "Hai, Hyuga-sama." _Maybe he wants to back me up?! Or…shoot me down. Hopefully, it's the former._

The clan leader eyed me, "At first, I must admit that I thought you were…a less than worthy choice for becoming the next Hokage."

I tensed in defense, "Listen, I - ,"

He raised his hand, "Allow me to finish," he interrupted and at my silence he continued, "Now, as I was saying – after some time you we saw you grow, I began to see that perhaps you would make a good leader…even with the Nine Tails as a factor. You have proved yourself to be more than just a container. With every mission you have showed clear tenacity and raw courage that is essential in a leader. Most of all, you have shown wisdom.

When you brought back the Uchiha last year, everyone on the council thought you mad when you vouched for him. However, you had the insight to realize he would be an asset – and that he was. Uchiha Sasuke is the reason even the black ops can rest easy and the council members know that. Furthermore, the way you have dealt with the Akatsuki rivals the Yondaime himself."

I knew I was beet red when Hiashi finally stopped talking. _Whoa. _I looked down, trying to hide the appreciative grin on my face but I couldn't so I ended up grinning at the head Hyuga. You know, this guy isn't so bad…

"Thanks, sir. Hearing that kind of support from someone on the Council means a lot," I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

Hiashi leaned forward, "Listen, Uzumaki. I didn't come here just to let you know you have my support on the council."

My eyebrows raised, "Eh?"

Hiashi sat back into the couch, "I have another matter to discuss – a more prudent one. Now normally, I would talk this over with the head of your clan but since you are the only Uzumaki, you understand why I must go against tradition and talk to you."

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "Uh, yeah…go ahead, sir."

The monarch grunted, "In clans they usually arrange for the next generation to have certain alliances. You, Uzumaki Naruto, in my opinion will surely make it as the next Hokage. Therefore, I wish to attain an alliance from your clan with mine."

At my expression, Hiashi went on. "Meaning, Uzumaki, I want to propose that you court and marry my daughter Hyuga Hinata."

If I thought I had a good shock seeing Hiashi on my doorstep that was mere child's play compared to this.

"WHAT?!"

The Hyuga clan leader glared at my outburst distastefully. "Please restrain yourself, Uzumaki. Clan alliances are not uncommon. You are shocked because you haven't been raised in the customs of old ways."

I shook my head, trying to get a grip on my spinning thoughts, "Are you saying that – that you want me to marry Hinata-chan?!"

"That is what I said."

I shut my mouth from gaping at him again. _Marry Hinata-chan?! Where the hell did this COME from? _

"Does, does she even know about you asking me this?" I said in disbelief. I don't even talk to Hinata that much – she faints every time I come near her! She's…she's _Hinata-chan. _I blinked in shock.

Hiashi shook his head, "I have not informed her with my request. At this time, I thought it unnecessary."

I glared, "Unnecessary? But this is…her life! She – of course it would be necessary to _inform_ her! And I don't even know your daughter that well! She probably doesn't even like me that way! And…and just – whoa! Just what are you saying?!"

The Hyuga glared in return, "It is my decision to make. Hinata is the heir to our clan – our future. She knows the conditions and the sacrifices to ensure what is that best for our clan."

I crossed my arms, "Well, I disagree! I think your being completely unfair to Hinata-chan!"

White eyes narrowed on me, "And your opinion does not count in that matter, Uzumaki. I am still head of the Hyuga clan and I will rule as I see fit. Fair or unfair, it matters not. All that matters is the future of our clan is intact. Surely, you wish to rebuild your own Uzumaki clan? Hinata as your wife would take on your name, also, any member of the council that still holds ill feelings toward you would be smoothed over by her standing at your side."

I gawked at the older man for a few seconds, not quite believing what he was saying. Narrowing my steely blue eyes on him, I stood. "I think its time for you to leave, _sir_." Restraining myself from saying another few colorful words to him wasn't easy.

_Poor Hinata-chan. _Living with this guy must be torture…no wonder Neji was such an ass when he was younger.

_At least he grew out of it, though._

Hiashi stood with a steady glare in his features, "Consider my proposal, Uzumaki. It would be in your best interest."

With that, Hyuga Hiashi left. Not a moment too soon.

* * *

I saw Hinata the next day.

I was sitting on a stool at the ramen stand next to Sasuke, who was talking quietly to Sakura on the other side of him. We had just finished with a training session and had decided to eat out as per tradition. _Tradition, _I thought with a roll of my eyes as I recalled Hiashi's words_, he's crazy. _I was still disturbed – so much so I hadn't told Kakashi, Sasuke, or Sakura-chan about it. It didn't seem like something to talk about, anyhow.

I might as well just forget about it.

"Yeah! We kicked ass didn't we?!"

Hearing the familiar boasting voice of Kiba, I turned around to see Team Kurenai walking down the street just ahead. _They must be just back from a mission, _I thought as I looked them over. Kiba was gesturing and waving his hands wildly as Shino looked on ahead – you couldn't really know if he was ignoring him or not because of his shades. It must be handy with Kiba around for company.

Hinata was in the middle of the two boys, smiling as she looked up at her teammates. My eyes locked on her face and I started when suddenly her white gaze looked in my direction. Our eyes met for a moment before she quickly turned away. I shifted in my seat as I looked over to Sakura who had been trying to get my attention for the last few seconds.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" The pink haired medic asked, "You seem a little distracted today."

I nodded with a reassuring fox-like grin. "I'm fine, Sakura-chan!"

I didn't know it at the time, but I would come to fall in love with Hinata's white eyes.

* * *

Three days after that I saw her outside the Hokage building.

"Hinata-chan!" I exclaimed cheerfully, watching as she immediately turned around with wide eyes and stared at me, stunned.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She said weakly, "How – how are you?" She said, stumbling over her words.

I shrugged casually as I moved the files I carried under my right arm. "I'm all right I guess. Just heading out from Baa-chan's – she has more material for me to study. It's a pain but it's worth it!" I said in determination, inwardly wondering if Hinata knew about her father's visit to me. By her reaction to seeing me, I'd guess not.

I was kind of relieved he hadn't mentioned it to her, honestly. That'd be…awkward. Not to mention uncomfortable.

She nodded in response, "You're really working hard, Naruto-kun…I…I know you'll be Hokage in no time!" She said while giving me a small smile as her eyes darted to the floor.

I grinned, "How have you been, Hinata-chan?"

She looked up and then back down, "Um, I – I've been doing well…"

"Hinata-chan!"

I looked over to see Kiba and Shino walking towards us. Hinata glanced over to them and then back at me with an apologetic look. I opened my mouth to say something but Kiba cut me off.

"C'mon, Hinata-chan," The dog-user said as he reached us, "let's hand in our reports from yesterday's mission so we can train." Shino nodded beside him as they both greeted me.

"Oi, Let's spar some time, ne Naruto? It's been a while since we had a throw down."

"Aa." The bug-user agreed.

I nodded curtly back at them, looking down at Hinata who had once again gone quiet. Team Kurenai then departed into the Hokage building, walking in through the doors. I thought I saw Hinata look back over at me before she disappeared through the double doors.

For some reason, I went home feeling aggravated without even knowing why.

* * *

The next time I saw Hinata, more then two weeks later, I asked her out.

We were standing in the jounin meeting room, and I had held her back from leaving and after an attempted smooth conversation that ended in disaster – her stuttering and me knocking over a chair I had been leaning on in my sudden nervousness – I had just on impulse stumbled out a simple question.

"So, Hinata-chan, want to go out with me sometime?"

In a way it was Hiashi who made me see her in that way – I never would have. But lately, an idea that had seemed shocking and unbelievable now seemed…I don't know. Interesting? Worth a try? Hinata-chan was…really nice, strong (I had seen so for myself in the preliminaries of the chunnin exams), and…attractive. But, even if her father deemed me in her league didn't mean she did.

I don't know what made me ask. No, that was a lie. I knew what – her eyes. I guess it was the way they looked so white, pure, clear, and expressive – or maybe it was the way they never looked at me that made me curious about them. Those eyes had haunted me ever since catching them for a mere second at the ramen stand all those days ago. They stood out now when they had faded in the background before and made me question how I ever looked at her and thought plain.

No way was she plain – now with that long dark hair that tinted blue, not with that pale porcelain skin, not with her body (okay, so maybe Ero-sannin had rubbed off on me a bit – but come on how could I not notice!), and not with eyes like those.

I had acted on impulse, not a whim as Sasuke would say. A whim would be too casual. Too unthought-of. Too unplanned. This however, was much planned. Very thought-out and not at all casual. I half expected her to stutter out a 'hell no.' But then again, I have to say I wasn't all that surprised when she turned pink and fainted.

I grabbed her before she hit the ground. _Stupid, of course she wouldn't go out with you! She probably fainted in shock that you'd even ask – or disgust…_

To my surprise, when she woke up a few minutes later she had stared at me, still wide-eyed, still shocked. I had backed away, murmuring that I'd get a medic or something if she wasn't feeling well. Then, things had started pouring from my mouth at a rapid pace just to fill the embarrassing empty silence. I remember saying how it was just a joke, how I understood, how _I'd _faint if I asked me out, too…

But then, she had walked up to me and asked me to repeat it. I wondered if she was serious but I somehow knew she had to be. Hinata wasn't mean spirited and she was looking me dead in the eye. For the first time in my life, my own blue orbs shifted down to the floor, finding the carpet suddenly quite interesting.

"P-please, Naruto-kun? A-ask again…?"

At her prompting, I asked again in a low, mute tone that I got frustrated at myself with. I looked up and grabbed her hands with mine, "Hinata-chan, will you go on a date with me?"

"H-hai!"

I stared at her for a moment and grinned back at her happily. I was surprised by how nervous I was at asking her out – every time I had asked Sakura-chan out in the past it had always been no big deal. I had never been speechless or mute like I was this time.

Back then, I had wondered what that meant. Of course, I had wondered this after I had called in Shizune to come help…Hinata had passed out again shortly after she said yes. I hoped she'd be okay for our date…whenever it was going to be.

* * *

Our first date was as memorable as every single one of our dates.

I took her to the Itchiraku where the old man who owned it kept joking that she was my girlfriend. Of course, Hinata-chan proceeded to turn beet red every time he did so until I sent him a covert warning glare that only made him aim a few more kind-hearted jibes before moving away to make our ramen.

I remember Hinata had ordered miso ramen, too.

And so, we sat together on the stools and talked about past and upcoming missions. She didn't stutter half as much as I expected her to and she even instigated a lot of the conversations. I never knew before that Hinata could be such a great listener or how much I really liked her listening to me whether I was joking around, boasting, giving my opinion on a matter in Konoha, reminiscing, or just plain talking seriously.

It felt like we had only been talking a few minutes but in reality it had been a few hours and the owner said we had to leave so he could close up. Maybe I had been distracted as I watched her pick at her food, eating in tiny portions with her chopsticks that could only be defined as ladylike. Or maybe I had just been waiting for those mysterious eyes to meet mine again.

I didn't know but I did know I wanted to find out.

I paid for her meal and my many meals because Sakura-chan had warned me that it was the gentlemanly thing to do and asked if she wanted to take a walk. I expected Hinata to say no – she had already spent a good part of the night with me but she surprised me again and by nodding meekly.

Our walk was silent for the most part, just enjoying the other person's company and I was shocked at how I didn't feel the need to disrupt it. I usually hated silence for reasons I rather not think about but with her it didn't feel awkward or shunned, it felt peaceful and…nice, really. I couldn't explain it. I'd get used to not being able to explain a lot of things about Hinata-chan soon enough though.

We ended up outside the Academy of all places, next to the swing and I reasoned it had to be past midnight.

"Ne, Hinata-chan?" I asked, pointing to the swing. "Want to sit down so I can push you?" I felt like it was a good idea, so I put it out there.

The pale girl looked at the swing and sat down gracefully, glancing over to me for a second as I walked in back of her. I placed my hands in the middle of her back, covered by my jacket that I had given to her earlier because she had seemed cold and gently pushed.

I continued this for a while until she made a sound to get my attention. I grabbed the ropes of the swing and stilled them, "Say something, Hinata-chan?"

She bowed her head so her blue tinted hair fell into her eyes and covered her face, "Ano…I just wanted to ask…ask you a question, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah?" I said eager to listen as I peered down at her head. I wish she'd look at me again.

If possible, her head dipped lower as she seemed to bend into herself, using the collar of my orange and black jacket like a protective shield. "Um, why…why did you ask…me out?" She questioned in a soft tone so that even I could barely hear her.

I tightened my grip on the ropes, wondering how I should answer for a brief second, "I…just _felt_ like it, I guess." I replied, scratching the back of my head.

After a pause from her I walked around the swing she was perched on and saw through her curtain of dark hair that she wore a warm smile, "I – I'm happy you did…"

"Really?" I said, standing in front of her.

She gave a tiny nod to the ground, "H – hai, Naruto-kun…"

I frowned, moving to kneel in front of her but at the same time she had decided to stand up, causing our heads to bang into each other.

"Ow!" I remarked, rubbing my forehead as she held the top of her head. _Well, that sure broke the mood… _I inwardly laughed. So much for being suave…

"Gomen, Hinata-chan!" I exclaimed immediately.

She shook her head, "N-no, it was my fault."

I backed away so she could fully stand and sighed, "No…that was all me." I muttered, grinning down at her again.

Finally, she met my gaze and beamed back at me. The wind brushed away her hair and bangs from her face, Hinata's eyes were timid but clear as they met mine and smiled, blushing all the while as I noted she turned many shades of red whenever I was near her. _A fever can't last that long…right? _It was…pretty…the way her eyes shined in the moonlight was…well, it was like she stepped out of a fairy tale book. Okay, maybe pretty was too petty a word for her…

I figured that for that sight the bump was more than worth it.

* * *

On our fifth date, I decided it was more than enough time to go in for a kiss. Heh.

Well, the whole event didn't exactly go as planned but…ah, as I said before I'm not really that suave. Thankfully later on Hinata told me she liked my goofy side.

We had been standing outside the Hyuga's main gates; I had just walked her home after our date. I looked around the compound for anyone and was relieved to find it empty. _And now that there's no guards or enraged cousins lurking around…_

Hinata was leaning up against the gates, poking her fingers together nervously in a habit that I was beginning to like. It was cute. She was dressed in a simple white dress, no coat this time and was smiling up at me with a pink blush on her pale cheeks.

"I…I had a really good time tonight, Naruto-kun." She said softly. Everything about Hinata-chan was soft.

I gave her my signature fox grin, "I did too, Hinata-chan! Ano, I'm still going to meet you tomorrow, right?"

She hastily nodded, "Hai, our teams were joined up for a mission. I'm sure it will go well…it's only recon, after all. And information gathering and tracking is what my team excels at. Also, if we are deterred by enemy-nin, we have your team to protect and distract them from our main goal."

I beamed at her when she finished. "We don't even need the rest of my team – I'm more than enough!"

She giggled mutely, "I wonder what Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan would say if they heard that."

Noticing she hadn't stuttered, my grin grew, "That just can't face the truth is all."

While she continued giggling in that manner I decided right then would be that right time to go in for the kill. I leaned down and didn't quite notice it when Hinata who didn't see my intention turned to open the gates behind her. I ended up missing her lips and instead hit the corner of her mouth clumsily.

I backed away immediately, embarrassed that my first girl kiss ended so horribly. _Great…that's just great, _I thought offhandedly as I looked at the floor instead of at Hinata.

At her prolonged silence that increased my mortification, I stared at her again. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. I turned my back to her, "Er…yeah, right…" After that articulate sentence that did nothing to ease my tension like I wanted it to, I sighed.

I looked down when I felt her tugging on my sleeve and turned around to face her again. She was beet red right now – probably matching me as she reached up and cupped my face with her dainty hands that felt like they had never touched a blade.

"I…I think I'm going to pass out…" Hinata whispered, making me grip her shoulders suddenly.

"Just breathe…" I coached, relived when after a few seconds the red on her face faded slightly and her quickened breathing relaxed.

"Arigato," She murmured, staring up at me sweetly.

I automatically smiled back at her in return, the embarrassment from before still blaring in my mind but at least I consoled myself with that fact that Hinata was still touching me so she couldn't be mad…

White met blue and I kind of knew what she was going to do. I knew what to do because I moved the hands that were on her shoulders down to her waist. I wasn't surprised when she gently pulled me down until our lips met in a soft kiss.

The second attempt was much better than the first.

My first kiss hadn't been a pleasant one (no, that had been a horrible nightmare that was best left forgotten by both parties!) but this kiss had been…indescribable. That night, Hinata and I shared our first kiss…and our second…and our third, fourth and fifth. One kiss for every date we'd had so far.

And many more ever since.

* * *

Everyone took the fact that Hinata and I was a couple very differently. Well, I know they were all happy…at least some of them.

Sakura-chan, Tsunade-baa-chan, and Shizune were all ecstatic about it. They kept on gushing about how cute we looked together and kept telling me to 'treat her right!' As if I wouldn't, jeez. Sasuke didn't really care but I could tell he was…well, '_glad for me'_ was stretching it a tad too far but overall his not so bland manner indicated so. Kakashi and Iruka, however, never stopped teasing me about it. Ero-sannin sent me so many Icha Icha Tactics and Paradise books, my closet was overstuffed with them all.

Everyone on Hinata's side seemed to have a different view altogether. Kiba was pissed and Shino kept on eyeing me distastefully. Kurenai was the only one from her team that seemed remotely pleased. Neji was by far the worst, though. It was only after a talk from both Tenten and Hinata did he stop throwing caustic remarks my way and giving me death threats and _if you hurt her I'll kill you_ speeches.

Shikamaru just sarcastically asked when Hinata hit her head and if she'd ever recover. Ino had promptly knocked him one after that particular comment.

Two months went by, filled with dates and even double dates with Sasuke and Sakura-chan – many of those didn't exactly go well because we kept on being interrupted by other friends or missions so Sasuke and I ended up having to double date more than we ever wanted to because Sakura and Hinata seemed determined set up a perfect double date.

Thankfully, they gave up on the notion when Shikamaru and Ino started joining the outings, later followed by Neji and Tenten. We tried to tell them it was a lost cause from the start. Well, I did. Sasuke just brooded.

* * *

The day I became Hokage was the happiest day of my life.

For two reasons.

The Council and Tsunade had deemed me worthy and suitable for the position, passing onto me the traditional Hokage robes and hat that I had envisioned wearing so many times in my youth. I pulled them on and stood on the raised stage in front of all the people of Konoha.

Cheers erupted from the audience as I felt tears gather at the corners of my eyes and looked over to the side quickly to see Hinata-chan there, clapping along with the others as tears of happiness fell down her cheeks.

I nodded to her with a grin and started my speech among the roars of the crowd who silenced when I began.

"I said from day one that one day I would be Hokage…" I started, clear spoken and true as I said the words from my heart. "And the path was a hard one. There are no shortcuts to your dream but by now accomplishing mine I can tell you with all seriousness that it was more than worth every hardship. I have to thank a lot of people for helping me towards my dream…" I looked down at Team 7 who was by far the loudest people who had cheered, and Tsunade who stood next to them with Jiraiya.

"But I'm grateful to all of them, and I'll prove to you from this day forward just like I have in the past that I was a good choice, and I'll work to lead this village in the best direction and I'll be sure to make every one of you proud to say you are from Konoha!"

Everyone once again cheered for their Rokudaime.

That day was my happiest day for two reasons.

One – I became Hokage.

Two – Hinata told me later that day, after all the parties and celebrations with friends that…she loved me.

That was the first time anyone had ever said that to me and it rang it my head louder than Tsunade's "Congratulations, Naruto!"

"_I love you, Naruto-kun." _

I stared speechless up at Hinata who seemed to understand my state, because she kissed me on the cheek and wrapped her arms around me without another word.

Nothing would ever top that day.

* * *

On the day of Hinata's eighteenth birthday I had planned a whole evening out. An expensive restaurant, a trip into town to buy whatever she wanted, and finally the three words I had wanted to tell my girlfriend of eleven months for a long time now back at my apartment. Of course, I knew I had to tell her something else as well. That was something I wasn't looking forward too, even though I knew I had to.

Of course, the weather decided to bite me in the ass as flooding rain soaked the streets of Konoha. The restaurant I had booked was closed with leaks and nearly every store was shut down as well. At my apartment, I had tried to make it up to her by setting up a candlelight dinner with…instant ramen.

It was the only thing I had!

I sighed, looking over at Hinata who, despite the weather, wore a pretty dark blue dress that brought out the white in her eyes and matched her hair. I pulled away from her on the couch where we were cuddling to see her frown in question.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan…I wanted this day to be special." I said, rubbing her back in small circles distractedly.

She smiled at her, "It is special," she waved her hand around my messy apartment, "I'd rather be here with you than anywhere else. I don't need a fancy restaurant or expensive gifts, Naruto-kun." She responded as she leaned on my shoulder. "I'm happy being with you."

I smiled back at her, "I'm happy being with you, too…but…" I started with a groan, "I still wanted this day to be perfect for my Hinata-chan! Damn you stupid rain!!!"

She laughed at me in a way that I was especially fond of, her eyes sparkling in a way that made me lean down and kiss her again. The one kiss melted into another until she was on my lap, and then pressed down on the couch. The same couch that Hinata had mended, stitching up all the holes and repairing it so it looked as good as new.

I groaned when I felt her fingers running through my hair. The tiny straps of her thin dress fell away when I unzipped it with shaking fingers and pulled it down, giving her open mouthed kisses and bites down her slender neck to her shoulders…then further down her collarbone as her hands slipped up my shirt and glided down to my sides in a way that made me shudder into her.

I nibbled her neck again when I felt her lips brush my temple. I inched upwards to capture her lips again, locking her into another mini-battle of tongues that I didn't always win. She moaned when I cupped her bare breast, kneading it with my right hand as she arched into me.

"Naruto-kun…"

I parted her legs with a knee, moving in-between as I continued kissing her heatedly. My shirt was now long gone, my pants unbuckled. I rubbed against her instinctively, biting down on her pale shoulder while I pressed her even closer against me. I let out another low groan at the movement in our lower parts and let out a hoarse sound when she wrapped her curvy legs around my waist. "Hina…" I said through gritted teeth, the rest of her name dying on my lips.

I crashed my lips on her again, slanting her chin for better access. One of my hands was gripping her bottom, the other sunken into her dark blue tresses that felt like silk. It was only then that I noticed her trembling. I broke the kiss, startled as I stilled my movements even through another part of me was screaming to continue.

Her bruised, pouty lips made me ache but when I forced my gaze upwards I inhaled sharply at the prominent emotions in her white eyes. I bit my lip, staring into her loving expression that held more than I ever dared to dream of and leaned down to press my forehead against hers. Hinata-chan and I had gone pretty far in our relationship but never all the way. And I was fine with that – whatever Hinata was ready for then so was I.

The best things in life I knew from experience you had to earn and wait for. And Hinata was something I'd wait forever for.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked lowly, nuzzling her cheek affectionately.

I tensed when I felt her shake her head and moved to look her in the eye again. "…you don't have to…Naruto-kun…"

At her soft tone I stiffened, looking at her seriously. "Hinata-chan…"

Her hands cupped my cheeks in a now familiar gesture, "I love you, Naruto-kun." She whispered her eyes honest and true.

Sometimes those white eyes made me feel like I was once more a lonely orphan boy, begging for someone to look at me.

Hinata never looked away.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan…I do…" I buried my head into her neck. "Why would you choose me? Why? I still don't understand…but please…don't leave me…" She can't. Not now. Not when I was used to her smiles and her affection and her…feelings. Not when I depended on them, not when I cherished them.

This wasn't a crush or an infatuation…it was real, it even hurt at times. It made me want to show her off to the entire world but at the same time gave me the impulse to lock her away in some tower so she'd never be hurt. So she'd stay mine – always. Sometimes the impulse was to keep her away so other people wouldn't try to take her, other times it was so she wouldn't leave herself.

I was so afraid one day she'd wake up and realize that I wasn't good enough for her. I prayed she never would…

I was in love with her. So badly, so deeply, so much so it made me want to fall into her forever.

Hinata rubbed the back of my neck, "Naruto-kun…" I got the hint and stared her in the eye again. She was crying, "I'm…so happy…I…I won't ever leave you, Naruto-kun. What would ever make me?"

I pressed her closer and said nothing, trailing my hand up her thigh as we remembered our intimate positions. I leaned down and kissed her again, her smooth skin touched by my calloused hands felt like a crime but her reactions were more than enough to continue.

I don't even think I could have stopped at that point.

When I rolled off of her later off, sweaty and sated and in bliss, I picked her up and carried her bridal style into my bedroom and covered her with the blankets, nestling against her.

I could tell she had fallen asleep and I wasn't far off. I pressed her back closer to my front, breathing in the jasmine of her hair and her own womanly scent that was more than addicting. Her fairy tale features looked peaceful as I closed my eyes, smiling to myself as I had known long ago that the girl in my arms was the one I intended to marry.

Dreams of Hinata as my wife occupied me until I woke up with my same dream girl in my arms.

* * *

"Hinata-chan…" I started slowly, watching what she was doing distractedly.

We were on my bed together; Hinata in her white nightgown was leaning up against the headboard with my head in her lap as her pale finger continued to trace the seal on my stomach.

"Say something." I said finally, half fearful yet stubbornly determined to see her reaction of what I had previously said. Hinata hadn't known that I was the vessel for the Nine Tails. It's container…

Her white eyes drifted back to mine, "How did you expect me to react, Naruto-kun?"

At her question, I forced myself to remain in eye contact with her. "I…don't know."

I flinched when she took on a hurt expression, "Naruto-kun…the only thing I'm upset about is that you found this so hard to tell me, and took so long to tell me." She looked away from me, "I half knew already, that you were the Kyubbi's container."

My eyes widened, "What?" I asked, startled. "How?"

She lifted her shoulder and stared down at me again, "It just made sense, I suppose. I'm not naïve…or blind, Naruto-kun."

I shook my head earnestly, "I know."

"I don't mind – in fact, this helps me understand you better. I just wish you said something sooner…" She trailed off sadly.

I reached up and grabbed her free wrist. "Please, Hinata-chan…gomen. I know I should have. I just – I just didn't want you to..."

"What me to what?" Hinata asked, taking her hand away to touch my blond spikes, "What are you so scared of, Naruto-kun…?"

My throat went dry as I moved upwards and kissed her. "When did you know that I was the Kyubbi then, Hinata-chan?"

She stumbled over her words, a ghost reminder of the past. "I –I guess when the Akatsuki started coming after you…"

I nodded and kissed down her neck, wanting to make her forget her disappointment in me. Some nights I was gentle and mischievous, others I was needy and engrossed, and other nights I was frantic and possessive.

Tonight was one of those nights.

When she wakes up the next day I would apologize again with a look that always made her melt. Then she'd forgive me and go back to sleep, sneaking in the last few hours before we both had to leave for our separate missions. Just because I was now Hokage didn't mean I was always behind a desk, thankfully.

I would never let her know what I was really scared of.

_What happens one day if you wake up and she's not there…?_

* * *

I had only ever made two promises of a lifetime.

The first had been to Sakura-chan to bring Sasuke back. The second I made that day.

We were on the Hokage monument under the stars.

"Marry me, Hinata-chan."

When she stuttered out a _yes_ I had the overwhelming feeling of utter relief and joy.

"Yes, Naruto-kun!" She repeated, "Yes…!"

I stood from my kneeling position just in time to catch her as she fainted.

I swore to myself that I always would.

* * *

Our wedding day was supposed to be perfect.

Hinata's creepy sister was her maid of honor, her other bridesmaids being Sakura, Tenten, and Ino. My best man was Sasuke-teme; the other groomsmen were Kakashi, Neji, and Shikamaru. Everyone was invited to their Hokage's wedding to Hinata of the Hyuga clan; everyone from Konoha was coming along with other villages that included Gaara and his sand siblings.

I looked myself over in the dressing room mirror, fumbling with my tie for a few minutes before Sasuke standing beside me finally got annoyed and did it for me. "Stupid dobe. You're the leader of a village but you can't even do something as simple as this?"

"Hey, shut up!" I said to the guy that was practically my brother. "You can't insult me, it's my wedding day!" I said happily, beaming.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stared at me for a moment. "Naruto…" He started, somewhat stiffly.

I arched a brow at him and nodded.

Sasuke nodded back at me, "Congratulations…" He said stoically though I could detect an honest sense of seriousness from him.

I grinned back at him and slung an arm around his shoulder, "Aw, thanks Sasuke! Wait till I tell Sakura-chan this! When are _you_ two going to tie the knot, anyway? You've been engaged forever!"

He scoffed and said nothing, opting to punch me in the arm instead.

"Ouch," I muttered, rubbing the sore spot as I remembered something. "You do have a speech and everything, right?"

The Uchiha glared and me but nodded nonetheless, "Aa." The ANBU captain said.

_I wonder if I should be worried…eh, whatever. _I figure by that time people will already be too drunk to remember anything anyway. I did want to know what the teme would say though.

I looked back into the mirror and thought about Hinata and how great our life was going to be from this point on.

Suddenly the door burst open in a flurry of pink as Sakura stood there, "Sasuke-kun! I need you to help me with something quick!"

Sasuke's black eyes narrowed on the medic who then turned to me, "Naruto – you look great! Nervous?"

"No way!" I said confidently to Sakura. "Is anything wrong?"

She shook her head as I noticed Sasuke walk over to her and eye the red corset style bridesmaid dress. It did show a lot of curves. She looked over at her raven haired boyfriend, "Sasuke-kun, I need you to tell the group of people outside that they have to move away because the wedding party needs to walk through there."

"Why can't you do it?" The ex-traitor questioned in a monotone as he was quickly met with a green eyed glare.

"Because I haven't finished doing my hair and I just told you to!" She stormed away in a huff as Sasuke followed, the door closing behind him as I heard a drawn out, _"Sakura…"_

I mentally shrugged, making sure I had everything. The wedding was to start in fifteen minutes and I hoped we weren't running late. _Maybe I should go check?_

That thought went unfinished when I heard a resounding knock on the door. I turned to face it and called out, "Come in!"

I stiffened immeasurably when Hyuga Hiashi walked in. Of course, through me and Hinata-chan's dating I had bumped into him a lot, even asking permission afterwards for Hinata's hand. He had complied with a knowing look in his eye among the other old leaders of the prestigious Hyuga clan. For the most part, I avoided him.

I personally didn't like his manner about my relationship with his daughter – or how he had first tried to sell said daughter to me just to make good connections. However, he was Hinata-chan's father so I still had to respect him in any case.

"Yo, sir…" I said feebly, watching him give a stern nod in my direction as he walked over to stand in front of me.

"I have wanted to speak to you for quite some time; unfortunately I haven't had the opportunity outside council meetings or the presence of my daughter to do so."

"I see…" I said in reply, filling in the gap Hiashi had started.

His hard gaze leveled on me, "I foresee that you will make Hinata very happy. That is fortunate in this circumstance. And, in accordance with that, I will excuse your less than adequate manners when I spoke to you all that time ago at your residence."

My eyes narrowed as the Hyuga went on, "Of course, I am pleased that our meeting had this outcome. It was obvious you saw that my proposal of your marriage to Hinata would benefit both parties greatly. You were more favored in the council eyes at the time you were appointed Hokage because you were courting Hinata, and now you will have more power and leverage within the council rooms and within the Hyuga clan."

At my stony silence he placed a firm hand on my shoulder, "I know you will make a fine son-in-law. Do the Hyuga clan proud."

I inwardly sighed, figuring it'd be easier if I just went along with Hinata's old man. Maybe he did have his priorities screwed up but he's _still_ Hinata's father…! I can't mess it up. So, I nodded to the man in response. "Don't worry – I intend to." And one of the first things I'll be doing is getting rid of that Hyuga law that states all members of the branch family have to get that stupid caged bird seal.

Hinata and I had already decided on that a long time ago. Besides, I have to keep my word to Neji.

Hiashi gripped my shoulder tighter, "Now we can both reap the benefits of my proposal of your marriage to Hinata. Thankfully, you were wise enough to take my advice."

I gave another nod, "Hai," I answered, wishing he would leave already when I heard a muffled sound at the doorway.

I turned around curiously to see – my eyes widened – "Hinata-chan!"

Hinata stood there in all her fairy tale glory, putting all mythical creatures to shame. Her wedding gown was pure white, corset style on the top that tied into the back as it connected with the lower half in long, shimmering silk that flared out at the ends. The garment hugged itself to her body, complementing her pale skin that looked like it was glowing. Her lips were glossy and pouty with a pink blush on her cheeks. Flowers were placed with perfection in her long dark hair, a veil covering them elegantly.

She looked beautiful.

And her moonlit eyes were staring at me through tears.

"Hinata-chan…! What - ," I started but at the sight of her choking back a sob made me stop. "Hinata…"

She gripped the open doorway for dear life as she locked gazes at me, "Naruto-kun…Otou-san…what did he mean?" She began a note of panicked pain in her voice, "What was he saying?" She demanded, not even sparing her father a glance.

I felt my throat go dry as my mouth parted and then closed, only to open again wordlessly. "Ano…Hinata-chan – he…it wasn't anything…really. He was just…"

"Hinata." The stern tone of her father cut into the room like a butcher's knife. Hinata's eyes drifted over to his and stayed. "Stop making a scene. The wedding is starting in a few short minutes – go finish getting ready. We'll discuss this later even though it's hardly worthy of discussion at this point."

The gorgeous bride shook her head, tears dripping down her cheeks as something froze in my chest at the sight on her crying. I tossed a fierce glare over to Hiashi and then turned back to Hinata, walking over to her urgently. When I reached her I grabbed her wrist, needing to touch her, needing her to understand.

"Please, Naruto-kun…I heard everything…"She said, staring at me with a mixture of hope and hurt. "Tell me it wasn't true…please…"

"H – How much…from what point did you hear what we said…?" I asked nervously, the situation getting worse by the minute.

"Ever since Otou-san came in here…I was outside and I wanted to alert him that he's supposed to walk me down the aisle in a few minutes…or now, but…Naruto-kun…what did he mean?" She questioned again, her tone rising into a half yell that was evident for her personality how much this hurt her.

"It – It was nothing!" I said adamantly, "Your father…he just recommended that…" I struggled with the wording, knowing I had to get it right before Hiashi decided enough was enough.

"All I did, Hinata, was have a meeting with Naruto more than a year ago about a union between you and himself. It's an old tradition in our clan – arranged marriages aren't unexpected. You have no reason to be upset." The Hyuga concluded.

Hinata's red lips parted as her white orbs tore into mine again, unshed tears gathering and falling. "Is he telling the truth…?" She asked weakly, as if the world was crumbling down around her.

I tightened my grip on her, "Yes, he did talk to me about it but that was a long time ago – I didn't - ,"

"No!" She screamed, cutting me off as she took a step forward. "Tell me one thing, Naruto-kun…and tell me honestly…" I stared at her as she wiped away tears with her free hand, "Would…would you have seen me…noticed me if Otou-san hadn't told you to? Hadn't…" A cry broke free from her words, "made you..?" She leaned in closer, "Would you have asked me out on your own if he hadn't come to you that day? _Seen_ me by yourself…?" She questioned softly.

I breathed hard, knowing I had to tell the truth because I couldn't lie when I stared into pure white eyes and I knew that doing so would damn me but she wouldn't forgive me if I lied so I had to…had to tell her and make her understand…

"No."

With my simple word another cry broke free from my bride as she tried to tear her wrist away from me, "No, Hinata-chan – wait!" I said, frantic and loud as she shook her head side to side in a blur of tears.

"No, let me go!" She yelled as Hiashi called us both to stop from the background. He was ignored as she turned to me and suddenly a stinging slap hit my right cheek as my head was forced to that side. Stunned, I dropped her now bruised wrist.

Without another word, Hinata ran away. Recovering from my shock I tore after her going as fast as my legs could carry me as I shoved aside my groomsmen – "What's going on?" Kakashi asked, his bored tone fading into the hallway as I moved around other guests who were following and watching as the bride ran and the groom followed.

We were outside the church in the pouring rain when I finally stopped her, grabbing her arms as I spun her around and crashed her to my chest. "You don't understand! That was only at first – Hinata-chan…I don't even like your father, I would never take his advice – especially not like that! Please, believe me!"

Her tiny hands immediately started beating on my chest to let her go but I didn't, still she managed to twist herself away within a few seconds as she backed away with a pained expression on her face. "You lied to me…you said it was an impulse…you lied…!"

My head was already shaking, "Hinata…I love you…I want to marry you…"

The tears that were brimming in her ethereal eyes strayed down her pale cheeks, "How do I know you're not lying…? How do I know I'm not some alliance…or…even so, even if I'm not…you wouldn't have seen me…you wouldn't have ever noticed me in that way if my father hadn't come to you with that proposal."

"Hinata-chan…" I choked, tears forming in my own eyes as I took a step towards her.

"No," She whispered, "leave me alone…I don't want to see you…again…" Hinata lifted her hand and ripped off her veil, letting it fall into the muddy ground. When the veil hit the ground, Hinata disappeared in a flash and left me standing there.

* * *

And now here I was - standing alone in my empty apartment. _I was stupid to think she'd even come here…_

Hinata-chan…I fisted my hands and sat down on the couch that I had grown so fond of over the year. I buried my head in my hands and sighed, my chest tightening with every remembrance of Hinata. I have to talk to her, I have to…

I started when I heard the sound of someone walking in my door, accompanied by familiar footsteps that stilled when they reached me.

"Leave me alone, Sasuke."

The Uchiha said nothing as he calmly sat down beside me on the couch. A few minutes ticked by before I looked up from my position and stared over at him, visibly strained.

"So…" Sasuke said in a blasé manner, "your wedding with the Hyuga was arranged but she didn't know about it?"

I glared, "No. I turned down that offer by Hiashi." I said stiffly, "Afterwards…I just asked Hinata out because…" At Sasuke's boring stare I snarled, "Because I felt like it, okay! I wasn't lying! I was just…just…" I sighed, running a hand through my blond spikes. "I don't know. I don't know anything."

"Hn. What a time to finally admit that." My raven haired teammate noted as I threw him another glare.

"I fucked it up, teme…she hates me now…Hinata-chan…" I broke off, rubbing my forehead before I looked at my best friend miserably, "I love her – I _need _her and I screwed up everything…" I always do, I thought to myself. Always.

Sasuke sighed and gripped my upper arm, "Listen, you can still talk to her – convince her to give you another chance."

"I don't even know where she is…"

"I do," Sasuke said stoically, "Sakura told me – she's at Sakura's apartment. Go over there right now because Sakura just gave her an excuse that she was going to get comfort food or something inane like that."

I gaped for a moment before I lowered my eyes to the floor, "I…I made her cry…"

"That's not a crime, Naruto." Sasuke was losing his tempter at this point.

"It should be," I said in a harsh manner, "I don't deserve her."

Sasuke let out an aggravated sound and pulled me up by my collar. "Dobe, shut up – no one ever gets what they deserve. All one can go is aim for high things and hope they reach it." I looked at him as black met blue. "I owe you…for something you did a while back." The Uchiha turned away, irritation flashing across his emotionless expression. "Now go before you annoy me any longer."

I frowned as my thoughts drifted to dragging a beaten Sasuke into the village gates, hurt pretty badly myself as Sakura ran up to us from the distance with open arms and a teary smile.

Sasuke's pitch black eyes met mine again, "Well?"

I nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke, heading to Sakura-chan's apartment.

* * *

When I saw Hinata still in her wedding dress on the couch in Sakura's living room I nearly died from relief that she was still there.

Her white eyes looked upwards and stared at me.

"Leave me alone."

"No."

"Please…not now…"

I shook my head.

"I can't…not even now."

"Why are you doing this?" My fiancée asked me weakly, "I told you…"

"But I didn't tell you, Hinata."

"I know. That's why…that's why I ran away."

I bowed my head, "I know that…you have every right to run away from me."

"Then why are you here?" Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Because…I won't let you. I can't let you," I breathed.

She covered her face with her hands in an attempt to shield herself, "You should have told me. You shouldn't have lied to me…"

A hiccup and then silence.

"I know…" I started, eager for forgiveness as I let whatever came to mind fill the void between us that I desperately wanted to disappear. "But just because it took that to make me notice you doesn't mean I love you any less…"

I stalked over to her, not being able to fight off the urge anymore and knelt in front of her. "Hinata…"

"Don't," She said softly, "please don't."

I shook my head again as I took one her hands and held it to my whiskered cheek, "I have to. Please don't leave me…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

At her continued silence I crept closer and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her forward until I buried my head into her flat stomach. I held her tightly as I heard her cry. In my mind's eye it was the same image of me as a younger boy being shunned away by so many people…and now I had hurt that one person that took me in and…looked at me.

They never did.

She did.

I gripped her even tighter, "Hinata-chan…" I started, "you once asked me what I was so afraid of…I'm worried…I'm scared that one day I'll wake up and you won't be there. That you'll realize what I really am. That you'll see what I'm always trying to hide because you can see so much of me…you see everything…_me_, even. And that scares me."

Slowly I felt her arms come around my neck and her fingers thread into my blond spikes, "I said I wouldn't leave you…"

If possible, I held her closer. "Please don't…I'll do anything. You don't even have to marry me if you don't want to anymore. Just don't…leave…"

I heard her sniff, "I…was angry and upset. I said a few things I didn't mean, Naruto…" I noticed that she had dropped that suffix; it made me stare up at her again. She moved off the couch and onto my lap, pressing herself into me. "I still love you…I – I can't stop that easily…or even if I wanted to…"

I closed my eyes at my unsettled feelings that were storming and nestled my head into her neck, "I'm…actually grateful to your father…"

She stilled and moved slightly away from me to look at me. I continued, "I told him to leave after he proposed his idea to me – I said it wasn't fair to you and how we barely even knew each other. Of course, this was before I found out you had a crush on me…" I trialed off and then went on, "but if he hadn't done that…then I would have never had you…so, that makes me…" I pressed my forehead against hers. "Happy, really happy. And grateful to that conniving, horrible old man."

Hinata let out a tiny sound that was between a laugh and a sob, "You shouldn't say such things about your father-in-law…even if they are true…"

When I digested her words, I gawked at her in amazement.

The white eyes that had captured me from the start sparkled with her unshed tears. "You're the Hokage, ne? You can pull some strings and get all the guests and priest back in that church…"

I gripped her, "You still want to marry me?"

She smiled, "You said before that I could see you, Naruto. I think…I know…you see me, too." Hinata held his hand, "I'll forgive you under two conditions."

"Anything." I assured. I'd give her anything in the world.

"No more secrets, Naruto-kun…" She said softly. "At least, not ones that has to do with the both of us…" She continued when she felt and saw me nod. "Also, let's abolish arranged marriages in the Hyuga clan when we become head."

That I could definitely agree to.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa. That was long…possibly the longest one-shot/chapter I've ever written. But hey, a NaruHina drug shot! Woot! Please review! **

**Spaz**


End file.
